wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Portal (spell)
Alliance: Stormwind, Ironforge, Exodar, Darnassus, Theramore, Vale of Eternal Blossoms (Shrine of Seven Stars) Horde: Orgrimmar, Undercity, Thunder Bluff, Silvermoon City, Stonard, Vale of Eternal Blossoms (Shrine of Two Moons) Sanctuaries: Shattrath, Dalaran World PvP Zone: Tol Barad Ancient: Old Dalaran (Dalaran Crater) }} :"The shortest distance between two points is one incantation." - Blaize Brightspark Portal spells are a useful line of mage utility spells that allow the caster to transport himself/herself and his/her party members to several fixed locations (including all friendly capital cities). Modified by Rank table Non-Mage portal spell There are currently three non-mage portal spells (mages can utilize these as well). There was also an item that opened a portal to the heart of Maraudon - - but it could only be used on an altar just before entering the instance. The portal ability was phased out in Patch 3.0.8, and replaced with weapon stats. Notes Each Portal spell is trained at a portal trainerWowhead list of portal trainers, which is usually located near the mage trainers in a major city. In Shattrath the portal trainer is located in the center of the city, near the Silvermoon and Exodar city portals. There is also a trainer in Scryers Tier, although the portal location remains the same no matter where it is learned. In Theramore the portal trainer is located in the tower where Jaina resides. After casting, a portal will appear roughly 5 yards in front of the mage. The shimmering portal looks different for each capital city, giving a glimpse of the city in the center of the portal. The portal lasts for 1 minute. To use the portal, the mage and group members must right click the portal. Group members are not required to enter the portal. Any player, including the mage, may elect to stay behind by not clicking on the portal. You will appear in the capital city near the portal trainer of that city. In Stormwind, for example, you appear inside the mage tower at the center of the Mage Quarter. You cannot learn the portal spells of the opposing faction. Portals cannot be cast in combat. In addition, portals cannot be cast inside PvP battlegrounds. Tips It is not possible to create a portal in combat, but it is possible to enter one at any time. If creating a portal in hostile territory, the mage should wait until all members of the party have used the portal. If the mage clicks too soon, they run the risk of leaving someone behind. It is possible for a mage to stack portals, such that it is very difficult for the players taking the portals to know where they will end up. Group members can be invited when the portal is already active. This makes the portal possible to use for an alt of the mage if another player is group leader and invites the alt after the mage logs out but before the portal closes. Etiquette While most mages will offer portals for partymates at the end of quest, runs, etc., to ask for one outside of this should be approached tactfully. Here are a few guidelines to keep in mind. * When asking (especially on Trade) make sure you say where you are currently (or where you will be). * If a mage is coming from a different city, it's much easier if they can meet you at the teleport points (that's where they will arrive). Learn where they are and be standing there when you ask. * You will only be able to use the portal if you're in the same party as the mage. If you're in one, have the leader send the invite, or drop party to get portaled. * There's a time element, and the fact that they are dropping what they are doing to help you. The minimum you should tip is 1g, 2-3g if they have to travel to you. You'll spend a good percent of that amount just to take taxis if you were getting there on your own anyway. Announce the amount you're offering when you ask for the teleport. * Make sure you know the level required to create the portal where you need to go before you ask directly. * As with any service offered by another player, any buffs you can provide are always a very nice and polite gesture. Following these fairly simple guidelines will help you get along with your fellow players, and it makes people remember you. Patch changes * * * * References External links Category:Mage abilities Category:Arcane spells Category:Transportation